


Teen Titan Torture Toy

by ST99



Series: Torture Porn Stories [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Extreme Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gag, Immobility, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painslut, Public Humiliation, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Telekinetic Bondage, Torture, at literally no point is she not enjoying herself, but that’s just how logic works in pornland, somewhat light-hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST99/pseuds/ST99
Summary: Jinx is an unbelievably massive painslut. In her world, there’s no such thing as a good time if it doesn’t involve extreme sexual violence and sadistic domination. She drinks in abuse like a sponge soaks up water, and that’s one reason why she loves fighting (and inevitably losing to) the Teen Titans. They know how to treat masochistic criminal scum like her the way she deserves to be treated. Honestly, it’s their own fault she keeps coming back for more.
Relationships: Jinx/Everyone
Series: Torture Porn Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Jinx Puts Up A Fight

“Put the jewelry in the bag! Now!”

The pawnshop manager hurried to obey. Everyone else screamed and scrambled away, and Jinx didn’t do anything to stop them. She watched them stream out the door and pour down the street, all running for safety as fast as they could. She saw a few pull out their cellphones as they ran.

“Make sure to call the Titans!” Jinx yelled after them. “If I see any cops, I’m going to start blowing up cars!”

The manager slid his key into the lock of the closest display table, then lifted the glass lid and began to sweep up the rings inside. He was going a little slow, but Jinx didn’t mind. She wanted to draw this out. She took a moment to admire herself in a nearby mirror.

Despite being a supervillain, Jinx had never cared much for costumes. She liked looking pretty, of course, but she didn’t understand why some people felt the need to go to such elaborate lengths about it. Jinx stuck to simple clothes: a cheap black dress, equally cheap black and purple tights, a thick black choker with a small decorative plastic jewel, two pigtails wrapped with black ribbon, some subtle makeup. The platform boots were by far the most expensive part of her costume, and that was only because cheap boots chafed. If Jinx had wanted to deal with that crap she would have started running around in high heels.

She liked her costume. It was simple, inexpensive, and Jinx had a whole closet full of replacement pieces for when it was inevitably torn up and/or stained with various fluids. Jinx blew her reflection a kiss, then a wink.

“Hey, dude,” Jinx said. “Manager guy.”

The manager paused. He looked up.

“Be honest. Do you think I’m hot?”

The man froze. “Um,” he said.

“I totally am, right? I’ve got a tight little body. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had someone ask if I was over eighteen. Totally am, by the way. I’ve got a fake ID to prove it.” Jinx arched her back, inspecting herself in the mirror. “Can you tell I’m not wearing a bra? I’m glad my tits aren’t that big. It’d be hard as hell to run around with massive udders flopping around.”

The manager continued to look like he desperately wished he was somewhere else.

Jinx rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to bite. Look, how about you throw one of those rings on the floor and I’ll show you something cool, okay? Like a magic trick.”

Carefully, as if the wrong move could end in instant death, the manager threw a ring on the floor near Jinx’s feet. Jinx sauntered around it, putting the manager and the front door behind her, then bent over and reached down.

The bottom of her dress rode up, completely exposing her bare ass. Jinx wasn’t wearing any underwear, so her clean-shaved pussy was completely open to the air, held out at an angle that invited attention to everything there was to see. Jinx ever-so-subtly wiggled her butt as she pretended to search the floor for the ring.

“Well, gosh. I can’t seem to find it. That was a good throw, dude. Can you see anything over there?” Jinx giggled. “Maybe you can come over and help me out? Wanna give me a hand?”

“Really?” Raven drawled.

Jinx whirled around, just in time to see Raven’s floating platform disappear and drop her and Robin onto the ground. Both looked totally unimpressed by what they were seeing. Jinx smiled and waved.

“You really couldn’t go a week without robbing another store?” Robin asked. His frustrated voice told Jinx that he already knew the answer. “You just broke out of jail. You could’ve gone to ground. We wouldn’t have ever found you if you actually tried to hide. But you decided to do this instead.”

“I thought I could take you guys by surprise, get in and out before anyone showed up,” Jinx said with a sassy flip of her hair.

“This is the same store you robbed last time! We’re less than fifteen miles from the Tower!”

“Hey, I thought those were good odds,” Jinx shrugged. “Maybe third time’s the charm?”

Raven and Robin shot each other a look, sighed, and then strode forward. The manager scuttled past them and ran out onto the street. Jinx pulled up her fists and sheathed them with her signature pink energy… something. It was some kind of energy, and it was pink.

“If it’s a fight you want, then it’s a fight you’ll get!”

Jinx sprinted forward. Raven muttered her usual incantation and gestured, and Jinx suddenly tripped. She just barely kept herself from faceplanting. As she recovered, Robin closed the gap, and he raised his metal bo-staff up for a downward smash. Jinx counterattacked by throwing a blob of energy at his chest. Robin dodged, and before Jinx could react Robin twisted the bo-staff and struck her with a vicious uppercut between the center of her legs.

The pain was indescribable. Jinx gaped, then soundlessly crumpled to the ground.

“How many times do we have to keep doing this?” Robin asked. “Every time you come back, we immediately beat you into the ground. You need to stop, Jinx. This is starting to get pathetic.”

Jinx twitched. Burning agony pulsed through her crotch. She licked her lips, found her voice, and croaked, “You hit like a little bitch.”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, sure. Raven, can you help me with this?”

“Gladly.”

Raven’s black telekinesis clamped down on Jinx’s body. It wrapped around her arms, folding and pinning them behind her back, and it layered itself over her mouth, gagging her. It also tightened down on her pussy, pressing into her with enough pressure to intensify the excruciating ache already there. Jinx tried to fight back, but she wasn’t strong enough to have a hope in hell of breaking free. Struggling was utterly pointless.

Raven picked Jinx up into the air, carefully bent her over, then set her back down. Now Jinx was kneeling, positioned so her forehead was down against the floor and her butt was thrust as high up as it could go. Raven’s power held Jinx in place, forcefully keeping her immobile.

“Last time we had to haul you to the Tower bare-ass naked,” Robin said. “Do you know how embarrassing that was? We were flying over the whole city. People saw that. People associated the Teen Titans with a crazy nymphomaniac who tore off her own clothes in the middle of a fight.”

Jinx mumbled into her gag. Robin sighed, gestured to Raven, and the gag disappeared. “What did you say, Jinx?”

“But I didn’t do that,” Jinx whined. “You guys stole my clothes.”

“Well, yeah, but we couldn’t just say that. We’d look weird. Could you imagine what people would think if we told them that parading you naked across the city was supposed to be a punishment? Punishment for kicking poor Starfire in the stomach when she was only trying to see if she could fit her fist inside your ass? Don’t be stupid, Jinx.”

“Nuh-uh! You’re stupid!”

Raven returned the gag, fixing it just a little tighter than before. Jinx continued to struggle as Robin reached into his utility belt and took out a remarkably long rabbit vibrator, then a thick anal vibrator. He dangled both over Jinx’s face.

“These are designed to read your muscle contractions and heart rate, then use that to measure how close you are to orgasming. Don’t ask me how that works, Cyborg can do weird stuff with electronics. They’ll automatically slow down and deliver electrical shocks to keep you from climaxing.”

Robin pulled out a small tube of lube and slathered a thick layer across the surface of each toy. Jinx was still trying to fight herself free when Robin knelt down, lined the tip of the rabbit vibrator with her pussy, and pushed forward. The dildo speared her, hilting its entire length inside her with a single long, slow thrust. Jinx squealed; the dildo was incredibly long, almost unbearably so. She swore that she could almost feel the tip pressing against her cervix. The outer rabbit clip slotted over her clit, trapping her sensitive pearl beneath a second vibrator.

Robin didn’t have any trouble pushing the next toy into Jinx’s ass. Jinx moaned throatily as she felt the solid length decisively fill her back channel. She could feel the shape of it, feel the thick girth of the hard rubbery shaft. It was remarkably large.

Both sex toys suddenly sprang to life. Intense vibration ground itself inside her body, the stimulation so extreme that Jinx knew the vibrators had to be running at maximum power. She hissed and grunted as the toys attacked her holes, rapidly ravaging her body. It felt wonderful.

“Raven, we’re going to need to her to be silent for this to work.”

Raven’s telekinesis pushed into Jinx’s mouth, and Jinx’s eyes widened as her mouth was filled with Raven’s hard-light energy. Every inch of space was taken; Raven stuffed her mouth as full as humanly possible. Her tongue was pinned to the bottom of her mouth, her cheeks bulged, and an uncomfortably phallic pressure teased the back of her throat.

“She can’t even whimper now,” Raven said. “It doesn’t matter how hard she tried to scream.”

Jinx immediately tested that. She found that Raven was right, she couldn’t make any noticeable noise. Not only that, but when she tried to shout the pressure in her mouth pushed back, threatening to plug her throat with a cock-shaped silencer if she ever really put her lungs into it.

The gag, the bondage, the utter disrespect on Robin and Raven’s faces, it was all sexy as hell. That and the vibrators were more than enough to push Jinx where she wanted to go, and soon she was rocketing towards an orgasm. The vibrator’s painfully pleasurable intensity took on a new tone as Jinx rapidly approached her peak, her body tightening and her core burning hot, thrumming tension ready to boil over as it built higher and higher. But the vibrators slowed as she pressed close, and they died right as she was about to teeter over the edge. Then came the electric shocks.

It was excruciating. Agonizing electricity stabbed into her, transmitted across the entire surface of the two toys that penetrated her. The electricity had her inner muscles spasming wildly in response, which only made things worse when each unconscious clench intensified the effect of the electricity. A far lesser but equally torturous current attacked her clitoris, mixing together with the rest of the pain to become something completely unbearable.

The pain dominated Jinx’s mind, driving nearly all thoughts from her head. She mindlessly thrashed and howled, but Raven’s power kept her immobile, and what little noise escaped her gag was soon silenced when a hard telekinetic cock pushed down her throat and choked Jinx into submission.

Utterly silent, utterly still, unable to breathe, Jinx suffered this torture for six uninterrupted seconds. On the seventh, the electricity died and the vibrators returned to full strength. The cock disappeared next, and Jinx took in greedy breaths through her nose, blinking to clear the thin film of tears from her eyes. Her jittery muscles were trembling.

“Looks like everything is working as intended,” Robin said. “Alright, come on then. It’s time to meet the press.”

Raven lifted Jinx from the floor. She was pushed into a standing position, with her arms flat against her sides and her legs firmly pressed together, and with every inch of skin beside her face trapped underneath a punishingly tight full-body telekinetic wrap. The odd color of Raven’s power meant that Jinx was generally clear to be seen beneath the telekinesis, although somewhat obscured. Her dress was long enough to hide the sex toys from view.

Then Raven adjusted her grip. Jinx’s body was pushed down and the toys pushed up, forcing her body to partially support itself on the two dildos inside her. Pressure nearly equal to a portion of her body weight pressed the toys upward, torturously digging them deeper and forcing the already overwhelming vibration to become even more intense. The tip of the dildo in her pussy pressed against her cervix like a flat fist, and the vibration began to attack her there as well.

The powerful mixture of pain and pleasure had Jinx’s eyes rolling. If she had been capable of speaking, she would have been screaming ‘Yes!’ over and over again. Or ‘No!’, or perhaps both at the same time. Either way, she would have definitely been screaming.

Robin looked outside. The lack of explosions had encouraged a few civilians to return to the streets, though none were close enough to really see inside the store. Many more were looking out from windows and alleys, ready to duck away at the first sign of danger. In the distance, a news van idled.

“Looks like we’ve already got a good crowd to start with. Let’s see if we can’t put on a show and make it bigger.”

* * * * * *

Robin and Raven were approached the second it was clear that they had won the fight. Hundreds encircled the Titans, reporters leading the charge as usual, and everyone was very eager to hear whether the Titans had anything to say. As it so happened, Robin and Raven did in fact have quite a lot to say, and the two ended up sticking around for more than an hour.

Jinx knew it had lasted that long because Raven had been holding her above and behind the Titans, up in the air where everyone could see her, right across from a large clock on the building across the street. Jinx’s eyes were constantly flicking to that clock while Robin and Raven answered questions, posed for pictures, signed autographs, entertained the crowd with stories, and studiously pretended that Jinx wasn’t trapped in a silent cycle of torturously overwhelming pain and pleasure that nobody else could see or hear.

Hundreds of eyes and innumerable cameras were pointed towards her while the sex toys bombarded her body with excruciating pleasure, mercilessly pushing her towards an orgasm no matter how hard Jinx tried to hold back. Inevitably, Jinx would find herself getting close to the edge, and then the vibration would stop and the electric shocks would begin, punishing her with pain so intense not even Jinx’s legendary masochism could use it to propel herself into a painslut orgasm. If Jinx lost control and tried to cry out, a thick cock-shaped stopper would immediately plug her throat, each time choking her for exactly half a minute before disappearing. The shocks would continue until the pleasure was completely gone, and then the vibrators would spring back to life and the process would start all over again.

There was no mercy. There were no moments to catch her breath, no pauses to cool down and take stock of the situation. Jinx was forced to suffer mind-blanking pleasure and mind-bending pain with no in-between whatsoever, all while Raven kept her utterly immobile inside what was essentially an open-faced coffin. The crowd and cameras stared straight at her, completely clueless to what was really happening.

If Jinx’s on-and-off crying bothered anyone, they didn’t show it. The crowd seemed to just chalk it up to the humiliation of her crushing defeat. The heavy blushing and rolling ahegao-eyes were more than a little weird, but Jinx was famous for being a massive pervert, so that was also just shrugged away.

The minutes passed slowly. Agonizingly intense sensation tore through her body like a forest fire, all while Robin and Raven casually chatted below. Neither gave any indication that they either noticed or cared about Jinx’s suffering. The air was filled with laughter and excited conversation, hundreds of voices mixing together into wordless noise. It was like an impromptu festival had been called, and Jinx stood above it all like an idol on display. Everyone was having a good time. Except for Jinx, of course.

Half an hour through the torture, Jinx lost control of her bladder. Raven had apparently anticipated this, because Jinx’s piss harmlessly splashed into a small telekinetic hollow hidden within her dress. The crowd didn’t notice anything. Raven did, though, and she gave Jinx a look thick with contempt. Then she adjusted her telekinesis so even more of Jinx’s body weight was being held up by her sex toys. She turned back to the crowd, utterly uncaring that Jinx’s unbearable predicament had become even more intolerable. The full-body bondage was so uncompromising that none of Jinx’s attempts at wild thrashing amounted to any actual, visible movement.

More time passed. Jinx could hardly think through the pleasure and pain. Her body ached to come. It desperately craved the orgasmic bliss that she was so constantly being denied, and that was making it easier for the toys to force her closer to the edge. It also made it harder to push her away from that edge. As the clock ticked toward the end of the hour, Jinx realized that the sex toys had adjusted to that change by shortening the pleasure and lengthening the pain. The electricity was still just as mind-bogglingly intense as before, but now it was lasting longer, because that was what it took to fully push her away from the pleasure. The curse that almost burst free from Jinx was immediately smothered beneath a thick fake cock plugging her throat.

Eventually, long after Jinx had sworn she couldn’t take one more second without going crazy, Robin and Raven began to wrap things up. They shook a few more hands, waved goodbye to a few more kids, and generally began to detach themselves from the crowd. Jinx felt hope bloom as she watched the two slowly get ready to leave. They were almost finished! She was getting close to the end of this horrible torture!

Five minutes later, once the Titans were done saying their goodbyes, Robin let himself be talked into one last interview. Ten minutes later, they were finally finished. After a few more minutes of waffling around, Raven created a platform and carried the two Titans away, Jinx floating at their side like a dog on a leash.

They flew high above the city, within view of what could have easily been tens of millions of people. After the two Titans spent a long moment just enjoying the sight of the city spread out before them, they leisurely turned and made their way towards the iconic T-shaped tower in the center of the bay. The vibrators and electric shocks continued uninterrupted.

An intermediate amount of time later, once they were close to the tower, Raven let Jinx’s piss fall into the ocean below. Raven slowed the platform and pulled Jinx close, putting her face to face with her and Robin.

“Cyborg has just finished building a cell specifically designed to contain you,” Robin said. “He’s also developed a collar that can suppress your powers. Somehow. I don’t know how that’s supposed to work. Cyborg is really just that good, I guess.”

The dildos continued to vibrate, and the clit-vibe continued to grind against her clit. Jinx felt herself being forced toward another inevitably-denied orgasm. Raven’s telekinetic grip ensured she remained as still and silent as a statue, no matter how desperately she wanted to thrash and scream.

“I’m going to ask you a question, Jinx. Depending on your answer, one of two things will happen. Answer correctly? We’ll escort you to the breakroom and give you a fifteen-minute break. You’ll get food, water, a bathroom, a fresh change of clothes, privacy. We’ll even let you masturbate.”

Jinx’s pussy involuntarily clenched. She tensed as she felt herself accidentally push herself close to an orgasm, and quick as thought came the electric shocks. They were agonizing and relentless. The pain was enough to force a tear down her cheek.

“Answer wrong? We’re going to fly into the tower, set you down in the living room, and watch TV for a while. Raven’s going to put you in the corner, give you some earplugs and a blindfold, and keep on doing what she’s already doing now. Nothing else is going to change. You’ll be in the same predicament you’ve been since we first captured you, except now nobody is going to be giving you the slightest bit of attention.”

“We might throw a blanket over you,” Raven snarked in monotone.

“Yes, thank you Raven.”

Robin leaned closer. His eyes locked on with Jinx’s eyes. The expression on his face was the most serious thing Jinx had seen from him in a long while. “One question, Jinx. Answer honestly. Are you ready?”

There was a pause. The moment stretched.

“Do I really hit like a little bitch?”

Raven disappeared the gag. For a long moment, Jinx didn’t say anything. She wetted her mouth, blinked, and gathered her thoughts as best she could. Robin and Raven waited patiently. Once she had finished pulling herself together, Jinx looked up and met Robin’s gaze unflinchingly.

“Like the littlest bitch to ever be a little bitch.”

Robin nodded, slow and solemn. “You know, I’m not actually surprised. I’ve always known that you’re pretty much just the world’s biggest painslut. You’re addicted to getting your ass beat into the ground, aren’t you? Was there ever a chance you’d say anything else?”

“Probably not,” Jinx admitted. She giggled, then spat on Robin’s face.

Raven regagged Jinx. Robin sighed, wiped off the spit, and turned toward Raven. Robin raised an eyebrow. Raven frowned. After a pause, she reluctantly pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Robin. He tucked it into his utility belt with a smug little smile.

“Okay, we’re good to go. Jinx, we’ll give you some alone time, then take you down to Cyborg’s lab to get you situated inside your new cell. It’s really something impressive, I think you’ll be surprised. Until then? Have fun, I guess.”

Raven floated the two Titans toward the Tower’s aerial entrance. Jinx followed behind, silent and still, and the three disappeared into the Tower.


	2. Cyborg Shows Jinx her Cell

“Alright! I thought you guys would never show up.” Cyborg excitedly rubbed his hands. “I’ve got everything ready to go, so all we need is our lady of the hour.”

Jinx was completely naked, save for the thick metal power-nullifying collar around her neck. Both sex toys had been removed. Unsteady on her feet, Jinx was being held by Raven’s magic, a soft but firm grip that kept her standing as much as it stopped her from running away. 

Raven’s magic was also there to keep Jinx’s hands away from her pussy. Jinx’s inner thighs were slick with juice, her pussy was visibly inflamed, and she smelled so strongly of sex that Beast Boy had joking written ‘In Heat’ across her lower stomach in magic marker. Even now, as Cyborg watched, Jinx half-heartedly fought against Raven’s telekinesis in an attempt to touch her clit, all while relying on that same magic to keep her standing.

“Damn, y’all did a number on her. You sure she can handle the cell?”

Robin nodded. Raven shrugged. Jinx muttered, “Fuck me, Cyborg.”

“And she isn’t gagged?”

“Why bother?” Raven asked.

Cyborg brought a hand to his chin. Jinx blinked, unenergetically squirmed, then seemed to realize that she was standing in the middle of Cyborg’s lab. She said, “Cyborg, fuck me. I need to get fucked, I want it so bad. You’ve got a huge cock, right? Or did you switch to a different one?”

“Yeah, I think she’s good enough for the cell. Raven, keep her still? I’m gonna pull everything up.”

Cyborg walked over to a nearby computer terminal. Jinx swayed a little, then tried and failed to touch her pussy.

“I really want to come,” she whined.

Raven pursed her lips. “…actually, why didn’t we gag her?”

Cyborg pressed a few buttons. Motors softly whined as an indent in the floor suddenly slid apart, revealing a long metal slab in the hollow below. It smoothly slid up into the air.

“Here it is, guys and gals. My latest and greatest invention! It’s technically called the ‘Long-Term Storage Cell’, but that’s kind of boring. Y’all can just call it the coffin. That sounds appropriately ominous, right?”

The coffin was all sleek metal and polished chrome, and was far longer and wider than an actual coffin. Another button press had the coffin lid suddenly loosening itself with a short burst of hissing air, then pulling itself away and sliding down a groove in the coffin’s side. Jinx, Robin, and Raven all peered inside.

The three saw a huge open mold in the shape of a human body held spread-eagle, contained within what looked to be dark grey rubber. “That isn’t rubber,” Cyborg explained. “It’s some crazy expensive shapeshifting wonder material I had to pay out the nose for. Like, I’m pretty sure I’m one of the leading experts when it comes to stuff like this and even I can’t figure out how this stuff can actually exist. I’m pretty someone used magic to make it. I know how to use it, though. That’s easy.”

Jinx stared down at the deep human-shaped hole with barely-hidden dread. Of course, for Jinx dread had around the same emotional impact as anticipation did for normal women, so she was really just looking down at the coffin with an even hornier expression than before. She unconsciously tried to take a step forward but found herself still trapped in place by Raven’s magic. 

“How does it work?” Raven asked.

“Wrong question to ask, my friend! The right question would be ‘what can’t it do?’ And the answer to that is pretty much nothing. The stuff in here can take any form, can shift itself into any shape and texture. It can transmit electricity, heat, force, sound, light, literally anything you can think of. It can do crazy shit like taking outside air into itself and pushing it into your mouth when you try to breathe. Then it takes your exhale, pushes it out of the coffin, and grabs more air with the same motion! Like, that’s absolutely crazy, right? This stuff is magic. It’s actual, literal magic. I love it so much and I’m so happy Jinx gave me an excuse to buy it.”

“This is my cell?” Jinx mumbled. “I have to go in there?”

“Yeah. Overnight for sure.”

Jinx stared down at the coffin. After a few seconds, she licked her lips, then once again tried to touch her pussy. After she failed, she asked, “Will it hurt? Will it fuck me?” 

“…um, yeah? Sure?”

Jinx tentatively smiled. “Maybe it won’t be so bad, then.”

Raven sighed. Robin frowned, then said, “Is this really safe Cyborg?”

“Didn’t you hear me? It can do anything! It can feed her, water her, move her around so she doesn’t get bedsores, let her go to the bathroom without getting dirty. I can have it make a little television screen in front of her face and play movies and shit! I’ve got it hooked up to all our streaming accounts. She’s got all our ebooks, all our music, she’s even got some limited internet access. Believe me, she isn’t going to get bored in there.”

Raven rose her eyebrows. Robin rubbed his chin. “This coffin thing is actually starting to sound a little fun,” he admitted. “I mean, if you ignore the crushing claustrophobia, I guess.”

“I know, right? I’d patent the hell out of this if I knew how to actually make the material. It’s absolutely amazing.”

Jinx looked down at the coffin, thinking. Then she yelped as Raven lifted her up into the air.

“Yeah, just set her inside, will ya? Thanks.”

Jinx was hovered over the open coffin, flipped onto her back, then slowly lowered. Her arms and legs slid into the limb slots easily, and the rest of her body followed suit. The tough rubber-like material swallowed her completely, utterly enveloping her, hiding her from view as she fell down to the bottom of the coffin. Then the material tightened, and finally sealed shut, leaving nothing but a smooth unbroken surface to look at.

Cyborg studied his computer terminal. “Yeah, it’s like I said, she’s breathing fine. Did you know this thing can practically read her mind? It’s got so many sensors it’s not even funny. We’re talking science-fiction neuroimaging here, guys. This machine can print out a chart with all her emotional beats sketched out to the decimal place. That’s honestly kind of crazy.”

“Huh,” Raven said. “I didn’t know you could make something like that.”

“This fancy shapeshifting stuff is doing all the heavy lifting. But thanks anyway! I can make a lot of stuff. I’m pretty much a genius.”

Robin walked over and peered at the computer screen. “What does it say now?”

Cyborg tapped away at his keyboard. Text appeared across the screen. “Uh, let me see. She’s horny. Really horny. Kind of scared, but mostly turned on. I think she’s actually having a little fun right now?”

“…you know, I’m kind of mad that I’m not actually surprised by that.”

Cyborg pressed a button, and the coffin lid pulled itself back up. It slid over the top of the coffin, then sealed itself shut with a hard metallic thunk and a long, quiet hiss.

“Alright, so what am I doing with her?”

“Set up her sleep schedule first,” Robin ordered. “She gets eight uninterrupted hours every night. Let’s say half of the remaining time will be scheduled for relaxation and stress management. She can watch movies and stuff like that. The rest goes to those modules you’ve talked about before.”

“Yeah, that’ll work. I’ve got almost half a hundred of those things. It should last us a hell of a long time while.”

“Modules?” Raven asked.

“Just some crazy sex stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

Raven blinked. Nobody said anything else.

“...care to elaborate?”

Cyborg continued to type as he said, “It’s just some virtual-reality porn scenarios I had a machine-learning algorithm whip up. That coffin can basically do anything, right? So, to make stuff appear in there, it’s all just a matter of feeding her body the right information. Change the light, the temperate, the shape and texture, all that good stuff. Take a look at this.”

One of Cyborg’s other computer screens suddenly flicked into life. It held a stylized human figure laying spread eagle, obviously Jinx, and they all watched as the figure was slowly adjusted. Her arms were folded behind her back, her legs were pressed together and bent back toward her head, her hair was pulled up toward her feet. The figure stilled once it was held in a remarkably strict hogtie.

“I control everything she can feel. That means I can make the material feel like rope, and I can have it wrap around her body like rope. I can have the material below her feel identical to a bed. She can feel room temperature air brushing up her skin. I can make it so she can hardly even tell she’s in the coffin at all.”

Rope appeared around the figure on the screen. It wrapped around her whole body, tightly binding itself to her skin, pulling her head and feet closer together. It was all extremely thorough, and it trapped her in the strict hogtie. 

“I control what she hears, what she sees, what she smells, what she tastes. Everything. But tracking all that by hand would be tedious as hell, right? That’s why I’ve got these auto-generated modules, with a little virtual intelligence running everything. It’ll make sure Jinx is fed, watered, entertained, safe, so on. It’s basically reading her mind, right? So it’ll know if something is wrong, and it’s smart enough to know how to respond.”

“Wow,” Raven said. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?”

There was a pause. The three Titans just looked at each other.

“Can I just say I’m very happy you’re not a supervillain?” Robin said.

Cyborg beamed. “Sure! Thanks for the compliment.”

“I think you need a girlfriend,” Raven said. “One that isn’t a robot.”

“Hey! Don’t diss robots, man. I’m half robot.”

Robin snorted. Cyborg grinned. Raven rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, so I can just pack all this up, right?” Cyborg asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Robin said.

Cyborg pressed a few buttons. With a metallic groan, the coffin sunk beneath the floor, and the retractable metal flaps slid back into place. When the motor fell silent, the coffin was once again hidden away from view. The indents in the floor were almost invisible; nobody would have known anything was even there if they hadn’t seen Jinx be taken away.

“Is this really all you need to do?” Raven asked. “You don’t have to plan some sort of schedule, like what Robin was talking about?”

“Nah. It’s like I said, I’ve got the program monitoring everything. It’ll make sure everything happens when it needs to happen. I told it to do what Robin said earlier: eight hours of sleep, half of the rest for relaxing, the other half for kinky torture sex stuff. That’s what you wanted, right?”

Robin nodded. “Don’t let her come, if you can.”

“Oh, sure.” Cyborg tapped at the computer. “There you go. Now the coffin doesn’t want her to come, so she won’t come. Simple as that.”

“Cool, cool.”

The room fell silent for a moment. Robin coughed. 

“Anyways, Starfire ordered a pizza. It’ll be here any second. Want some?”

“Ha! As if you even need to ask. Let’s go!”

The three Titans left the room, Cyborg enthusiastically taking the lead. The door automatically slid shut behind them. The lights turned off, and everything went dark and silent.

Below, where nobody could see or hear, Jinx was getting her tits beat. Something that felt identical to a leather strap was snapping itself against breasts, hitting soft but fast and without even a second’s pause between each strike. She was trapped in a painfully strict hogtie inside what felt exactly like a rope suspension rig. She even seemed to be swaying in the air, like she really wasn’t touching the ground. 

In front of her, a humanoid figure that looked vaguely similar to Cyborg was laying out items across a table, one by one. Nipple clamps, fishing weights, shock pads, intimidatingly large dildos of all shapes and sizes. There was a wooden paddle, a riding crop, a flogger, a single tail whip. There were enough condoms for dozens and dozens of men, and a truly massive bottle of lube. And in the center of it all was an old-fashioned cassette player, looping over the same short little audio file over and over again.

“Now the coffin doesn’t want her to come, so she won’t come. Simple as that. Now the coffin doesn’t want her to come, so she won’t come. Simple as that. Now the coffin doesn’t want her to come, so she won’t come. Simple as that.”

The cyborg-figure shut off the cassette player. It placed it out of sight beneath the table. Then it pulled out a small clock.

Across the top was a little white label that read ‘Time Until Jinx Is Allowed To Sleep’. Below it, an hour and twenty minutes were slowly ticking away, one second at a time. The click of the clock almost seemed to be ticking in time with the leather strap slapping her tits.

The cyborg-figure gently patted her head. Then it reached over, picked up the paddle, and walked behind her. Jinx clenched her teeth and forced herself to relax, readying herself for what was about to come.

The cyborg-figure smacked her ass with the paddle, hard enough to have her hissing and swaying midair, and her first night in the coffin officially began.


End file.
